


Spiritual Healer

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Reluctant Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU Pegasus arrives at the palace as Atem’s new Spiritual Healer while Atem’s Court worries that he has grown weak. Set has many qualms with this as Pegasus seems to eschew every single rule of respect that should be given to the Pharaoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The throne room had been still ever since its last departure for the day, though the day had long since been over. It was common that meetings would run over time and Atem had just started to accept it. It had become such a regularity, in fact, that he refused to get up from his throne for a number of reasons. While his Court convened away from the dais and off to the side, he stayed seated, eyes on the half shut doors across the way. His back was aching and he longed to move, but something in him told him that it would be better to stay seated. 

His intuition hardly ever failed him these days, which had been a very useful resource. Being a newly crowned and young King had had more than a few whispers moving in his steps. The place his father left was an unusually large hole to fill. He’d been the first Pharaoh to wager on prosperity and peace rather than the conquest of borders. Egyptians before his time had been known to have a thirst for things that weren’t theirs and his father had been so keen to prove that they could be more than just grabbing hands. Atem had always thought his father had done a fair and fine job but it wasn’t until the expectations were actually lowered onto his shoulders that he realized exactly how much his father had done.

However he had chosen to rule would be his business, and the Gods would agree and see him through it. But to him Egypt had always been beautiful under his father’s hands, and that was the way he wanted to keep it. It was a hard job, especially as the older members of past Court’s lingered on still, in and out as they pleased, but he imagined that if his father had the strength to shut them out, so did he. Strength was a matter of mind, after all, and his was as sharp as they came. At least he’d started out that way.

As the days turned to months he felt himself slipping more and more. Atem tried his best not to show it but it had been happening more often. He couldn’t sleep at night. He barely ate. His mind was a constant babble of unfinished thoughts. So many things to do, so many pressures, and so little time to sort them all out before a new day started. He still believed in himself to do what was best and still laid heavily on his sense of right and wrong- and that intuition that had yet to lead him astray. The one that told him despite the glow of the setting day and the end of conferences, the doors would open. 

And they had. 

He inclined his head as not one, not two, but a battalion of pale armored men came to the center of his throne room. His Court stood on edge, all save for one who stepped out ahead of them to greet this small army that had entered without permission. So Atem had thought, anyway. 

“I am pleased you could make it.” Isis was one of the most trusted on Atem’s court (next to Mahaad and Set, of course), so to hear her welcome them without hesitation had him... intrigued. Clearly she had brought them there but had not seen fit to tell him that she was going to. Or why. He watched silently as the man in the middle strode from his men, removing his helmet. 

A wave of shining silvery hair fell from it and to his shoulders, the man running his hand back through it to fix what locks had run astray underneath his protection before he smiled. “With such poor timing.” Though he was smiling his tone was displeased. “They drag their feet more often than I’d like. You’d think we came all the way from Greece herself!” It had clearly been a joke. But if not from there, then... 

Isis turned to Atem and they caught eyes. She bowed once before offering her arm to the man in introduction. “Pharaoh, this is Pegasus Castellanos, by way of Naucratis.” 

Immediately Atem perked up in his seat. That was not a name he’d heard often. The settlement that had come there had since before his father’s time and they’d been treated well- but they hadn’t had any talk in a long while. It wasn’t like Atem had meant to neglect them, but the Grecian city within his borders had been... not too important. He felt sorry thinking about it now. His eyes met with Pegasus’, finding himself enjoying the calm simmer of brown that was watching him. He stood from his throne and the entire room moved beneath him, everyone taking to a bow. He came from his dais, finding it extremely rude regardless of status imbalance that such an invited guest would not be treated well. The men parted as he came, and he offered a strong hand to Pegasus. “I cannot say I know why you’re here,” He started, “but I am sure that for whatever reason Isis calls you, it must be important.” 

Pegasus took Atem’s forearm in his hand, embracing him. “Terribly important.” It sounded like a joke, and something that put Atem on edge almost immediately. He wasn’t sure why. 

Isis returned to her full height, hands clasping in front of her. “Pharaoh I have invited Pegasus here for spiritual guidance.” That really sent Atem’s nerves into a tense. If Isis of all people needed something like that, what hope was there for any of them? She spotted his unrest immediately and smiled calmly to try and reassure him. “But I think it might be best if we spoke in private.” Bowing to show no disrespect. She was certainly asking a lot of him. 

“Unacceptable.” Priest Set stepped in immediately, putting himself between Atem and Pegasus but his words were directed at Isis. “You cannot just invite a random stranger here without any warning and then expect to whisk the Pharaoh away with him. Whatever you were planning in engaging on can be said in front of all of us.” Especially him, going by his rigid stance. He had no patience for Isis most days, and seemed to have even less then. 

Atem might have stepped in to quiet him any other day. It wasn’t as if he distrusted Isis, but this did all seem very farfetched. It was unlike Isis, to be sure. He frowned, shifting uncomfortably. Isis bowed her head, a little disappointed when Atem would not vouch for her. “I have invited Pegasus here as a spiritual advisor,” She repeated, “for the Pharaoh.” 

At this Set could just barely hold in his rage. “You would dare to bring this man here with no prior talk and then insinuate the Pharaoh has need of him?” He stepped closer into her space, threatening her with his very presence. “You insult him!” 

Atem could see now why Isis wanted to do this away from everyone, even Mahaad seemed to be second guessing her, and that was extremely rare. “Set, calm yourself.” Atem commanded him with a firm tone. 

Set heeded him, only because it was an order and to refuse it in front of a foreign embassy would make Atem look as weak as Isis was pretending he was. He stepped back to Atem, hands wrenching around the Sennen Rod. “Send him away, Pharaoh. It is far past time for the end of the day, besides.” 

All eyes were on him as usual, and even though he really would have liked to do just as Set was asking... Isis was on his Court for a reason. And she had made the judgement to do this. He had to at the very least... “I will take Pegasus and Isis alone,” He stressed the word, “to my private library.” Set began a small but angry protest. “That is all.” Atem cut any rumblings from him off. 

Atem turned away from them, intending to lead the way. But before he could, Pegasus spoke. “A wise decision, Atem-boy.” 

The room went deathly quiet at that, and even Atem tensed, shoulders raising. Several weapons were ready to draw, he could feel it. Pegasus had enough sense in him to realize he’d made a very grave mistake. “You will not address the Pharaoh in such a crude manner.” Mahaad was the one to express his distaste that time. His tone was dangerous. 

“Ah-hah... my apologies.” Pegasus raised his hands in a sign of apology. 

“This way.” Isis whispered to him, nudging him once to get him to move. The entirety of the room watched the trio make their way out the back. Once the doors were shut behind them, Atem could hear Set yelling at every last poor soul in the room. 

Atem’s library was on the top floor of the palace, small and secure. He bid the guards a welcome with a very small tip of his head and they opened the doors for the three of them and closed them soon after. He wished he could have been less strict with her, but an unknown entity was among them. Atem found himself wishing Isis had told him of this sooner, but he supposed she thought he would forbid it. ...which he really might have. 

“Explain, Isis.” It was very unlike him to be so hard on her, but his patience for the day had absolutely run out. He would apologize later, but as it was all he had strength left for was standing. 

“Quite the show out there.” Pegasus interrupted whatever she was about to say, taking a seat without being asked to. “Does the tall one have a bad temper all the time, or was it just me?” He knew that his presence really could evoke strong emotions out of people, some of time that being annoyance. “I wasn’t aware the great Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt kept such a man in his higher ranks.” Without the presence of the rest of the Court it almost seemed that Pegasus deemed himself able to speak however he wished.

Something Atem would not tolerate. “You will not speak poorly of my men. Set had every right.” Normally Atem didn’t always agree with Set’s harsh treatment of those around him, but no one else had that right save him. 

Isis got between them that time. “Pegasus means well.” She tried to save this moment any way she knew how. “Please trust me, Pharaoh.” And if she had to pull a few strings to do so, she would. When Atem frowned but said nothing she felt that was permission enough to continue. Her hand raised to the Tauk sitting across her neck. “I have had some very troubling visions as of late. But even without my Item, we can all see that you are not at your full capacity.” Immediately Atem started to bristle. To attack him was one thing but to do it in front of some stranger? She held her hand out to stop him from speaking. “We worry, my Pharaoh, that is all.” 

“Isis’ messages were full of the utmost care, I can promise you that, Pharaoh-boy.” It was the strange way that he kept addressing Atem that put him on edge, but Pegasus seemed not to care either way. And despite the situation he was in he seemed all smiles. Something else that had Atem worrying. “Doesn’t it mean something to have someone care so greatly for you?” 

Atem said nothing again so Isis continued. “Pegasus is known to be able to heal more than just physical ailment.” She stepped closer to him, and his eyes never left hers. “Your ka grows weak, Pharaoh, and I cannot bear to see you suffer any longer.” She was hardly just talking about his monsters and he knew that. But if she had seen this in him then so had everyone else. He’d thought he had been so good at hiding it... 

Finally his eyes took from hers, head turning away in what was surely a sign of defeat. A breath of air left him. He could easily order Pegasus leave and never return. He could even hurt Isis’ status, but what would be the point? She wasn’t calling him weak to attack him. She was genuinely concerned. And the worst part was, she was right. He’d been so far removed from everything as of late, growing tireder each day. 

“I will... give Pegasus a month.” Stalling a little as he wasn’t sure he’d made the right decision. Pegasus put him on edge and he couldn’t put his finger on why. It was his constant cheerful demeanor. It seemed like a shield for something else. “If there are no results within half that time, he will leave even sooner.” 

Isis looked like she was grateful and yet about to barter for more time. Pegasus stood before she could speak. “You won’t regret it. I promise.” There was a song in his voice, showing how delighted he was. “But you will have to adhere to my rules, of course. Can you do that?” Asking like he was sure that was going to be a battle in and of itself. Looking down on the little Pharaoh.

Anger bubbled up inside Atem but he tried to squash it. Set had already put on a show, it wouldn’t be good for his image to do one worse. Especially not for someone who would be headed back to Naucratis by the month’s end. “I will listen to conditions that do not interfere with Egypt’s needs. Is that understood?” He couldn’t just put everything on hold because some soul healer had shown up at his doorstep. Egypt came first. Always. 

“Perfect!” His hands came together. “We can start tonight if you’d like-“

Atem put a stop to that almost immediately. “I think I’ve had enough of this show for one day. Tomorrow.” And with that he gave them an empty dismissive wave of his hand. Pegasus pouted- the first time Atem hadn’t seen him smile yet- but Isis took his arm and showed him out. 

Before she left, too, she bowed to him. “Thank you, my Pharaoh.” He merely nodded at her and sent her away too before dropping into a nearby chair. Whatever he’d just gotten himself into it was about to last for an entire month. But after that, he was sure, at least it would be over. 

He couldn’t even think about going to his chambers then, having to come up with a way to tell Set and the rest. It wasn’t going to be good. But he couldn’t help but think that Isis had spoken with them all, if not about Pegasus then at least about what she had seen in him. Weakness. Decline. They all had to have known. But they all ignored it for his favor. He appreciated it. But at the same time... 

“Pharaoh.” Set had come in without knocking, watching him slump forward. “Tell me you have given him orders to leave.” And if not, Set would do it himself. He wanted to make that clear. 

“How long have you all pretended I haven’t looked weak?” His tone was calm and quiet, but the slightest bit sad. This night had made at least one thing very clear to him. 

Set approached, coming to stand in front of him. Then he did something stranger still and took a knee to get level. “You are not weak.” He couldn’t have Atem beginning to doubt himself. “And if that is what they came in here to tell you, I will see them both off this second.” Isis, as far as he was concerned, could go with that annoying man back to wherever they’d come from. 

This at the very least got a smile from Atem. He appreciated Set even if his demeanor was prickly and unkind. In moments like these, he wouldn’t have believed that to be true. “I am not weak.” He affirmed, because it was true. And he couldn’t let himself start believing that- not that Set would ever let him. “But Isis has said that I am starting to slip. That my ka is not strong.” He should have known that he shouldn’t have said that, Set’s expression darkening quickly.

“I will send her out, Pharaoh, just give me the word.” His tone absolutely urging Atem to do it. 

“She is concerned.” Trying to defend her. He knew that she was right, even if Set could not see it. 

“There is a difference between concern and slanderous disrespect! And to speak that way to you in front of a commoner?!” Set’s words came out dark and quick. Atem had really started trouble and if he didn’t put a stop to it Set was going to go out after her. 

So he did the only thing he could think of, reaching out to him, placing a hand on Set’s shoulder. “Set, calm yourself.” He could see what a struggle it was for him to do so, but Atem waited for him to draw himself a calming breath. Only then did he ask, “The truth. Please.” 

Set raised his head, eyes full of turmoil. His hands clenched at his sides. For a moment he was determined to keep it up, but he couldn’t with the way Atem was looking at him. Open expectancy. Trust. All the energy left him at once. “You are not weak.” He stressed, tone straining a little. “You are the strongest man I know. You will lead Egypt in her glorious days for years to come.” He eased a little when Atem smiled at him. It made him feel better, but... “If you are tired, if you are stressed.. a normal soul in your shoes would have collapsed long ago.” 

He had seen it. They all had. Atem growing smaller by the day since he’d taken the throne. Set had held out hope that Atem would find his way and that whatever small comfort he offered would help. Clearly it hadn’t. So much so that Isis had found it her responsibility to call some stranger. Set’s head bowed deeply, bangs falling into his eyes.

Atem’s hands left his shoulders then, moving forward to brush Set’s locks away. They met eyes again after that. “I have given him a month on strict order. Once it is up he shall leave.” Trying to make him understand that he held as little belief in Pegasus’ healing as Set did at this point. 

“You are too trusting.” As he said this he unconsciously tilted into Atem’s touch. He was weak, too. 

“I know.” Atem said, smiling wider. “Here I have my Priest on his knees within arms reach, a weapon at his belt.” Set eyed him warily after he said this. “Did you know Pegasus is nervous about you? Perhaps I should be too...” Joking, clearly, as his thumb brushed under Set’s eye before drawing back. 

Set drew the Rod up from his belt and held it out. “Take it from me. Disrobe me. Cast me out. I would take whatever punishment you see fit without word.” Atem seemed about to speak, but before he could, “But not on a strange commoner’s word. On your own judgement.” If Atem didn’t see him fit to command his Court, to stand by his side, he would willingly fall. 

Atem delayed in responding, standing first. Set stayed kneeling. “I have something I do need you to do.” 

Set stood almost immediately. “Anything.” 

“I would like for you to take some men to Naucratis. Make a report for me. ...and maybe ask around about this Pegasus.” It felt sneaky, but it wouldn’t hurt anything. Sending Set out there as an extension of himself was a good start. He trusted Set to do a good job, he just hoped Isis wouldn’t feel like he distrusted her word by doing so. 

The Rod was sheathed back in his belt. “Absolutely. I will leave at once.” He never felt better than when Atem looked at him with such need. Than when Atem trusted him as a right hand. 

“Mm,” Atem agreed although quickly negated it with a sly smile. “-not immediately. Take a day to choose your men.” He stepped in closer to him. “And the night for yourself.” Set was a meticulous worker. If he wasn’t explicitly told to take the night off, he would go work himself to exhaustion. How Set held himself better than him was beyond him. Far beyond. Stronger, perhaps. And that was why Atem trusted him so much. That was why he was so drawn to him, too. 

Set finally caught the mood, easing in with a small grin. “For myself or for you?” The difference was vast. Finally he raised his hand to Atem, still as unsure as his first time doing so, but Atem tilted his head up as he waited for the contact, and Set could never deny him. 

“Will you think me greedy if I say myself?” He didn’t particularly care. Not when they were playing, anyway. And he really ceased to when Set touched his skin, drawing his fingers over his cheekbones and to his temple. His eyes half closed. 

“The Pharaoh can do as he pleases. I thought you knew this well by now.” If Atem commanded him to do anything, he’d do it. Kill, maim, conquer. Get on his knees. Bed him. Be bedded. He saw the spark happen as Atem shifted closer. Ah, yes... His hand cupped the side of Atem’s face, fingers just barely brushing his hair. 

“I didn’t hear you say no.” He tried to be fair. In everything he did he always tried. Set had never seemed resistant to it, and he certainly didn’t now. They were both terribly amused with each other’s company. He leaned up on tiptoe, Set moving down to accommodate him. Their lips touching but only briefly. 

“Be greedy with me if that is what you please, my Pharaoh.” Murmuring to him before taking him in a deep kiss. Though he’d started it, he let Atem dictate it, tongues brushing as Atem’s arms moved around his neck. 

Atem all at once engulfed him in a whirlwind of neediness that had seemed to come from nowhere. His moments with Set were far and few and after being told the entire land of Egypt knew he was growing weak, he needed to reassert himself. Nothing would fuel that fire like a night with Set. Unfortunately standing in the library wasn’t going to do it. He broke from the kiss, laying one more to Set’s lips. “My chambers.” It was husked out in the manner of an order. 

Set’s fingers fanned down his sides, drawing a shudder out of him. He stayed near. “Of course.” But it was difficult to let go of him. “I will follow you.” It would look bad if Set just waltzed into Atem’s bedroom by himself, or worse, with Atem hand in hand. Though he might have liked nothing more than to carry him. Or finish it here. But Atem had plans, and he would be fool to disengage. 

He kissed Set once more, finding it truly hard to stop after they’d already gone in so deep. But it wasn’t the end, the only thought consoling him as he stepped away with a small stagger and forced himself not to look back as he opened the door and disappeared through it. Getting to his room uninterrupted wasn’t hard as long as he kept his head down. But once he was there, waiting for Set seemed like a death sentence. 

After a few more minutes Atem imagined something must have caught his Priest up. Something important, no doubt. He could only hope he hadn’t run into Isis or Pegasus into the hallway. Then again, if he had, Atem was sure he’d hear shouting by now. So he’d been left to wait. Before he’d realized it he’d started pacing around his room. To get himself to stop he walked over to his table, unclipping the cloak from around his shoulders and setting it over the top. 

He would have much rathered that Set had done that. Had taken him standing in the center of his chambers, let the cloak fall from his shoulders and then worked up his tunic over his head. The crown would be next, if Atem let him. Sometimes he did, other times he didn’t. His hands cupped tight over the Pyramid, finding himself worked up over his own imagination. But imagination for not much longer. The sound of his doors opening quietly caught his attention and he raised his head. 

Only when he was faced with someone he really hadn’t wanted to see did he realize how far gone he must have become. Pegasus stepped in, closing the doors behind him and looking around. Atem had been half bent over his table, and once Pegasus was done looking around he locked eyes with him and a thin smirk worked over his lips. “My my, Pharaoh-boy. Expecting someone else? Surely that look can’t be for me.” 

Atem felt the flush over his face and realized how unkempt he must really have looked. But to be fair, these were his private chambers. He could look however he pleased. He straightened his back, hands balling at his sides. “These are the King’s private chambers,” He echoed his own internal thoughts, “you are not to enter without permission.” And for that matter, shouldn’t his guards have said something? Or stopped Pegasus from entering, at the very least. Had security gotten lax? 

“Isis said-“ Pegasus came closer as he was speaking but was stopped both in his tracks and from voicing anything further when Atem strode closer to match him and raised a hand to him. 

“Isis seems to know you personally, and trusts you. That does not extend to me.” The way Pegasus frowned at this and lowered his head pleased him. It wasn’t often that he exerted such force on one person but Pegasus had asked for it. “Whatever courtesy she is allowing you consider it light. She does not own this palace, I do.” He could have gone into how ridiculous it was that he had to remind a commoner of this fact, but it was unnecessary. 

“I meant no ill will.” Atem could see the truth in this but he was in no mood to accept it. So he stayed silent, only looking at Pegasus expectantly. There was no reason to throw him out, clearly he got the message. They competed in a small staring match, one that Atem absolutely would not back out of, and when Pegasus bowed his head he felt a little more at ease. “I apologize.” Pegasus seemed to be getting the gist of where his place was. Unfortunately it came a little too late. 

“You have no right to be in here.” Set’s voice was tightly contained and ended in a growl. Already he was twisting the Rod in his hands. When he’d come in Atem couldn’t say. 

Pegasus looked up from his spot and despite his position actually grinned. “Ah-hah, I see. You were the visitor the Pharaoh was awaiting.” Atem considered this dangerous, especially with the implication in Pegasus’ voice. “How delightful.” Apparently giddy with the information he thought he knew. 

“Whom I invite to my chambers and what conversations are held here are none of your business.” Atem tried not to go on the defensive too hard. Pegasus already had something going on in his head, trying to deny it when he hadn’t really been accused yet would make it look much, much worse. “As are they not Set’s.” Shooting Set a furious look that only half stopped him in his tracks. “Since I have been put in this position let me remind the both of you- addressing me Pharaoh is not a simple formality.” Glaring at them both. “You will do well to remember exactly why I am King.” He couldn’t let either of them go around thinking this was normal behavior-

Pegasus extremely much more than Set. He hated admonishing him in front of Pegasus, but being caught like this wasn’t ideal. Set knelt, head pressed down. “My apologies, Pharaoh.” 

Atem’s eyes met Pegasus who seemed only repentant enough to offer a small downward tilt of his head. He was going to be more trouble than he was worth, Atem knew this now. “So sorry, Pharaoh-boy. I’ll leave you two to your... discussions.” Snickering to himself as he turned away. Atem watched how hard Set struggled to stay still. “I’ll return in the morning for our first session.” He had to press his lips together and his tongue to the roof of his mouth to not say anything. He wasn’t inviting Pegasus back in. 

The doors shut heavily behind him and Atem stepped forward. Set remained on his knees and his tone was strained as he spoke. “I will send someone else to Naucratis in my stead, Pharaoh. I refuse to leave you with him.” 

“I refuse your refusal.” It might have been easier to send Mahaad now, the last thing he needed was Set distracted while doing something like this ... even worse if he bore ill will towards the people of Pegasus’ home town. But he would be professional, and he would go. Allowing him to clear his head and do something important would be good for the both of them. 

“Pharaoh-“ Set looked up from his position, frowning deeply. 

Atem then raised his hand to Set, too. He realized with a heavy heart how many times he’d had to do this today. “You will go. You will send me word when you get there, and word when you leave. Then you will return. Is that understood?” Policing Set had never been harder. Usually he didn’t go against the grain as often as he had tonight. Atem understood where it was coming from but... 

For the first time in a while he was truly having to wear his position among his most trusted. His closest. It was painful. 

Set closed his eyes tightly, unable to look at Atem. “Yes, Pharaoh.” Then he opened them, determination burning bright. “If he steps out of line again, while I am here or while I am gone, I will have his head.” He stood. “I will subject him to tortures the likes of which not even the wickedest of beings in Egypt have ever seen.” Set started a slow predatory walk towards Atem. “Then I will rip open his chest and take his beating heart in my hand and cast it to Ammit myself. For there is no point in wasting our fair Anubis’ time in judgement with what can be seen plainly.” He drew as close as he could, towering over Atem, taking the young king’s face in his hands. “Is that understood?” 

Atem could hear his own heart beating quickly as Set cast fire to his skin. His Priest should be punished. There had been many times he’d thought that. This was not the first, nor would it be the last. Set’s anger was dangerous, even if it was placed in the right way. Atem feared that one day it would not be. If he ever lost his greatest ally to such a thing... there might not be a way back. But Set knew Atem allowed him such privileges. Some days he cast them away, some days he was unsure. Tonight it seemed he was willing to dare Atem to use his powers. Whatever Pegasus was supposed to have brought with him, this was an unforeseen and very costly accompaniment. How easily he pushed Set to the brink, and he’d been there less than a day. 

“I will take part in audience.” Reaching up to take Set’s clothing in his hands, wrenching it in closed fists to bring him in closer. “Understood.” Saying that not only did he allow his Priest such absolute violence, but that he would watch as well. And his tone said nothing more than that he would enjoy doing so. 

Atem sealed the distance between them, wrenching Set closer in a bruising kiss. Immediately his Priest dipped down to run his hands up along the back of his thighs and underneath his tunic. Atem attached to him, letting himself be lifted up. Their hips met as Set hiked him up, stepping back a couple of paces towards the bed. Then he twisted them around, putting Atem’s back to the bed. 

When he pulled away from the kiss, Set then moved his fingers up along Atem’s stomach and to his neck, pulling the Pyramid away from him slowly, watching his eyes as they did. Both of their gazes had turned dark, only lit by the fires burning in the corners of the room. “I am taking your weapon from you.” Stating it clearly for him. Once the Pyramid was off from around his neck, Set tossed it to the floor, the gold making a hard clatter that seemed to echo in both their ears. 

Atem reached up, fingers touching along Set’s Rod. Blue eyes dipped to catch the motion. “Should I relieve you of yours?” He grinned, pulling it up from Set’s belt. 

“I am never without weapon.” Set responded quietly, which was true. He was a very skilled fighter. 

“Nor am I.” But so was the King, and he’d had enough of having to remind people of what he was capable of that day. After saying so he fully unsheathed the Rod from Set’s belt and tossed it too to the floor, somewhere close to his Item. He leaned up into Set, both watching each other. “Remove my crown.” Asked in a heated murmur. Some nights he kept it on (mostly because he forgot about its presence), and some nights he didn’t. Tonight was one of those nights. 

“As the Pharaoh wishes.” Set bent in over him, fingers brushing along his temples, unearthing the crown from his brow, holding back a smile at the creases it made in his skin. Without it Atem always looked the slightest bit strange, but it wasn’t the crown that made him a King. He left it to the side carefully. 

Atem kissed him once more, fanning his fingers along Set’s broad shoulders. “And with it my title.” He felt Set tense. He knew it was hard for his Priest to abandon it. More than once he’d called out ‘Pharaoh’. He ran his lips along the corner of Set’s mouth, trying to unwind him once more, then to his jawline. Set tilted his head back for him. A devious smile caught him, and in Set’s ear he whispered, “If Pegasus can call me that-“ 

Set growled, regaining his anger in a whirlwind. He reached in to take Atem’s wrists above his head. Then he glared down at him. “He cannot call you that. And if he does so one more time, remove his tongue.” 

“I’m more interested in your tongue than his.” It wasn’t often Atem was so amorously playful, but if he wasn’t going to see Set for a while, there was little reason not to be. Set quieted him with a kiss, his hands flexed in the strong grip. It was softer than his ire would suggested it be. But it caught him all the same, moaning into it and writhing up into him. 

Backing away Set began kissing his neck, working around the gold choker. He then nudged Atem’s tunic away from his shoulders, nipping at the dusky, smooth skin, relishing in every shiver it caused. He had to release Atem’s hands so that he could work the garment up and away from him, enjoying the access to his chest. Without any warning at all, he took Atem’s cock in his hands, watching the wine colored eyes roll back before closing. He brushed his lips over the suddenly open ones but didn’t stay there for too long. “Send someone else.” If there was any time to barter against the Pharaoh’s wishes, it was while he was being pleasured. It was shameful, bordering on disgusting, but... 

“I want to.” Atem was really starting to consider it. Especially with the way Set was touching him. His hips had started to shift up uncontrollably. There was only a little bit of thought into it, that Set was best for the job, and that having him around while Pegasus ‘worked’ was going to make it less valuable. “But I won’t go back on my word.” He wouldn’t play Set’s game. Not like that. 

An annoyed noise came from the back of Set’s throat as he leaned in, biting down hard along the juncture of Atem’s neck and shoulder. It raised a gasp out of the Pharaoh, clutching at Set’s arms hard. “Send someone else. I am better served here, with you.” He wanted to be able to keep an eye on Pegasus so that when he stood out of line (and he would, without a doubt) he could act accordingly. Atem had already granted him that. Set knew he would do less with it if he wasn’t actually there. To try and emphasize it he wet his finger in his mouth before edging it up inside of Atem’s body. 

“Ooh-“ Atem sucked a breath in, hands grabbing at Set’s shoulders. His mind was suddenly a blank. That bastard. To try and focus he reached low to work Set’s clothing up and was pleased when the other allowed him that. Allowed. This was why he enjoyed these endeavors. Here he was a normal person. A normal lover. His hands then spread down Set’s chest. 

“Say yes.” Set tried to urge him, kissing his neck, his jawline, whatever he could to get him to make more noises. It helped when he pressed another finger inside of him deeply. His lips ran along the shell of his ear, “Atem.” spoken dark and softly to him. The shudder it encouraged was as enticing as it was promising. He himself felt a little elated saying it. It always put a buzz in his mind. 

“Set,” Atem moaned it back to him in an echo, unable to help himself. His basest desires were taking over him and there was little he could do to help it, or to stop Set when he was on such a warpath. They’d have to make a rule about not taking work to bed. This was getting to be too much. 

“Atem,” He said again in a low tone, starting to get lost in him. Fighting against it was hard. Atem was very bit the God they all proclaimed him to be. His entire body was moving up each time Set moved into him with his fingers, and he watched Atem’s face with dark intent. Watching him leave his better sense behind, his lips fall open, eyes fluttering open for a few seconds before closing tight again against another assault of pleasure. With what little control he had left to him he ran his tongue over his other palm and then over his cock. He hated the thought of hurting him, so he moved slow, taking the time to breathe and perhaps collect his thoughts.

But the second he aligned himself, Atem pulled him, knees bent up and hands at his hips. Set lost it then, thrusting up into him. Little sparks of fiery pain worked Atem’s nerves and his hands steeled on Set’s shoulders. To try and ease him Set leaned down to kiss him with as much softness as he could muster. 

When Atem sighed into it and relaxed once more he moved again, lips tracing Atem’s own as he groaned out, “Say yes,” in another urgent plea. He didn’t care if it was unofficial like this. If he got Atem to do it he’d use that with as much leverage as possible. He knew it was the only reason Atem wouldn’t. 

Atem’s hands moved down, pulling at Set’s hips, pulling him in, harder. And soon he couldn’t stop from saying, “More-“ At least it wasn’t yes. He was a terribly greedy lover, but he never could seem to say no when it felt so good. 

Whatever Set had been driving at was abandoned as he moved his hips harder, drawing the most exquisite sounds from Atem’s mouth. “Is that an order?” It was husked out and barely a real sentence, but accompanied with a smirk. 

“Absolutely.” This too was a moan, but Atem couldn’t stop himself, nor could he hang on for much longer when Set’s cock thrust into him deeper. “Set-“ As much warning as he could give.

And about as much warning as Set needed as he felt Atem tightening around him. He caught him in a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than it was anything else. Set found himself gasping at the feel of him, unable to keep from coming hard inside of him after that. His arms came around Atem, pulling him up into an embrace. He felt relieved when Atem’s arms came around him after that, beckoning him downward. 

When Set found a comfortable spot next to him, Atem turned to him, still having trouble adjusting his breathing back to calm. The flutters of pleasure came and went, tensing and relaxing, having trouble not falling asleep right then and there. He was close to it, so very close. But then Set went and ruined it by whispering to him one last time.

“Someone else.” His opportunity had left him, this much he knew. But perhaps he could appeal to Atem’s softer side by becoming as pathetic as this begging was starting to sound. He didn’t care. His place was at the palace. At least while that nosy, disrespectful commoner was wandering its halls. 

“I chose you for good reason.” Atem’s voice was quiet but annoyed. His eyes cracked open, catching sight of Set’s watching him. He brought his hand up, tracing his fingers down the side of Set’s face. “Do not ask me again.” He couldn’t bear it. One more time... and he actually would. 

Set frowned. ‘For good reason’. His eyes closed. “Yes, Pharaoh.” Disappointment ran rampant through him. ...and worry. 

Atem moved forward closer to him, enjoying when Set’s arms came around him. “Make haste. Return to me soon.” He wasn’t as worried as Set appeared to be about Pegasus’ misgivings, but the palace would be lesser without him in it. 

The urge to spurn Atem rocked Set hard. If he weren’t in the position he found himself, Atem snuggling up to him, he really might have said something spiteful. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he sighed to showcase his displeasure one last time. “As soon as possible.” 

Appeasing Atem was a tiresome job sometimes. But if he didn’t, he hated to think who might. No one else would be as fitting, that much was clear.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came quicker than either the Pharaoh or his Priest would have liked. Their sleep was short and not as entirely restful as it should have been. Stress and anxiousness marred what could have been a nice reprieve after so long. Eventually Set had left his chambers to go prepare, far before first light. Atem had gone back to pacing, and then eventually settled to his desk to work. Once the day actually started he went to his balcony.

There on the steps, Set was leading a small faction of men downwards to their awaiting horses. It wouldn’t take him too long, Atem tried to assure himself. He’d go, get there, and then come back. It was a necessary trip. That was all that mattered. 

He held a breath and stowed his frown trying to look impassive instead as Set mounted his horse and cast an almost eerily forlorn glance up to him. Something twisted in Atem’s gut and he worried that it was a prophetic feeling. ...his Priest would be fine. He was just... overreacting. Instead of doing anything else, Atem raised his head with a solid nod and Set returned it just before nudging his mare to the head of the pack and then taking off in a hard gallop, dust in their trail. 

Despite his best efforts, Atem couldn’t seem to pull himself away from the balcony, watching them disappear on the horizon. Smaller and smaller they became until he couldn’t see them at all any longer. He waited still a few moments after that, then turned his back on them and returned to his chambers. Before he could do anything else with himself he knew he needed to clear his head. So he went to his bathing room and gathered the servants to warm up his water.

Sitting on the stone floor submerged he felt the slightest bit better. His head tilted back, steam filtering in around him as he sunk deeper into the water up to his chin. It almost felt good enough to sleep in. Certainly he’d earned it. Maybe it would do no harm... 

“Pharaoh, sir, Pegasus wishes to enter.” One of the guards at the door was speaking in quite a timid tone for such a large man. Probably scared to interfere with Atem’s private time, but apparently not scared enough to stop himself. It was entirely more likely that Pegasus had been pestering him and his patience had worn thin. Atem couldn’t fault him for that.

It just left him in a weird position. He could tell Pegasus to wait- and as he remembered now, Pegasus had indeed said he’d be by in the morning, so maybe this was more his fault. Yes, tell Pegasus to wait as he finished his bath and then got dressed. Or let him in while he was lounging. After not much deliberation he answered, “Let him.” 

The doors creaked a little before closing, Atem’s eyes had remained closed. He heard Pegasus walk about the room, most likely snooping, before coming to stand at the edge of the pool. “Look at you, relaxing already. You look like a true professional!” Whether Pegasus was insulting him or not it was hard to say. Everything about him was hard to pin down. That was probably why Atem didn’t like him very much. 

“You seem to understand very little about where you are.” He was like anyone else that should have been under Atem’s thumb and yet here he was walking around like he owned the place. It was infuriating to say the very least. 

Pegasus sat down at the tub’s lip, clothing rustling as he did. “I understand enough, Pharaoh-boy- I am from Naucratis, after all.” One of Atem’s so-called loyal subjects. “Maybe you’re not very familiar with the town. I do hope you gave Priesty-boy directions before sending him off. ...that is where you sent him to, is it not?” Pegasus asked but it was clear he already knew. That was troublesome. If he knew it was likely Isis knew just as well. 

It wasn’t like Atem had had plans to hide where he’d sent Set off to, and there would be no hiding the fact that he had sent his High Priest out somewhere but... he was hoping for a better outcome than this. The people he wanted finding out last finding out nearly in an instant. His shoulders edged up in a tense and he found it barely enough to just sigh at the situation. “That is where I sent him.” Atem affirmed as if he had nothing to hide- mostly because there was little point in trying to any longer. “But you should understand that you are subject as any there, regardless of Isis’ invitation for you.” It was early in his stay yet but any other person would have come to terms with the fact that they couldn’t just act like this in front of their King. 

Any sane person, anyway. Atem was starting to have his doubts. 

“I think you’ll come to enjoy our friendly banter.” Pegasus was imposing that he was simply never going to change, and apparently he thought there wasn’t a damn thing Atem could do about it. “After all, every ruler needs a friend outside their lineage and boundary.” This was said in a surprisingly much quieter tone, as if Pegasus knew what it was like to be in such a position. Atem doubted it, who on earth would follow in his footsteps? Regardless...

Pegasus wasn’t far off the mark. Mana was the closest he had to a simple friend. Mahaad used to be in such a position but after Atem had made the decision to put him on the Court, that had ended. Everyone knelt when he came in a room, they all called him by his title alone, and all shook underneath his orders. Everyone save Mana- and now Pegasus, it seemed. 

After such a lapse of silence with Atem not answering him, Pegasus simply continued talking. “But for me to be able to get you there, we need to climb past this little wall you seem to have put up between you and I.” ‘There’ Atem supposed meant Pegasus actually getting to do his job- whatever Isis had called him for. Spiritual healing, had it been? And maybe he was right. If he could in fact do that, there was no way to do so while his so-called spirit was restless at the mere thought of Pegasus traipsing around. So he might not have been sane but Pegasus was at least smart. “Do you think to yourself and leave little leeway in conversation often, Pharaoh-boy?” 

Atem’s fingers curled in to the pool’s walls. Instead of addressing what Pegasus was saying (and how right he was), he decided to call some much needed attention to something else. “What is that verbal tick you have?” It had started in the throne room, and almost had him beheaded. How he could just brandish Atem’s name about like he was an old friend was beyond the Pharaoh, but why the addition? 

He’d half expected Pegasus to say something inflammatory. Like saying they were all boys. If he so much as dared... Oh where was Set when he needed him. Instead Atem heard his clothes rustle again, either a shrug or some anxious shifting. “It’s just a little saying in my family. Think of it as inclusion into my little circle.” The answer had started off listless but had grown into Pegasus’ usual brand of amusement. 

Usual.  
Atem found it terribly irritating that he already was well acquainted with Pegasus’ mannerisms. 

“You look better when you’re relaxed.” 

The sentence had been so quiet Atem had almost missed it. It sounded more like a voiced inner thought than something that should actually be said- or maybe that was just because the mouth it came out of. Something that soft from Pegasus was unheard of. ...then again, Atem had barely even known him for a day. Maybe the childish rude behavior was a cover. A stupidly dangerous one, but a cover nonetheless. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get to the bottom of who Pegasus really was, maybe then they could get along. 

But since he’d again let things drift without saying anything, he’d missed his chance. Pegasus instead moved to stand, and it was as if he’d never said anything of the sort. Maybe he hadn’t. Maybe Atem had imagined the whole thing in wishful thinking. Atem chose still not to speak, hoping Pegasus would just go away. But instead he heard the man crouch down behind him and it took everything in him to not overreact. 

If Pegasus had had a mind to he could slit Atem’s throat. Isis trusted him.   
Isis trusted him.  
Atem chanted it in his head as his nerves flared. Isis was a trustworthy woman herself and one that could see right through the most damnable of men. She had to know exactly what Pegasus was up to. She had to be able to see right through him- she wouldn’t dare send someone dangerous to wander about the palace. She wouldn’t. She just wouldn’t...   
Isis trusts him... 

But simply because someone Atem trusted, trusted someone else did not mean he did. The courtesy did not extend that far, and he was panicked. No one he knew this little got this close. If Pegasus wanted him dead it would happen within the next few minutes, and no shouting to the guards would stop it.   
Set would return home to the news. That was the worst part. That Set did not trust this man, had known better than Atem and had practically begged to stay. And Atem had sent him away. And then Atem had been murdered. How utterly and pathetically awful. How would he ever find eternal rest dying with that on his mind? 

“Get away from me.” He spat out so suddenly, unable to control himself any longer. 

Pegasus’ hands came to his shoulders which didn’t help matters, but he wasn’t holding with any real force. His hands were just there. “If I wanted you dead you would be dead.” He said simply and softly, in that unusual tone again. “Only like this, though, I wouldn’t have a chance with you face-to-face, Pharaoh-boy. You and I both know that.” Whether or not Pegasus said this to make him feel better didn’t matter. Because it didn’t make him feel better.

Not with Pegasus’ hands on him. No one was allowed to touch him. No one that he did not give permission. “I will not say it again.” Atem tried to get a hold of himself. If he started to break down and become a wreck, it would make him look awful. 

“Good, there’s no need, I assure you!” Pegasus’ happy chirping was not helping matters. “I’m just trying to get my read. There’s only so much I can do sitting across from you.” This was quieter yet again, as if he really had a job in mind. Just the tips of his fingers remained on Atem’s shoulders and they slowly worked up the sides of Atem’s neck, then along his face and then they stopped on his temples. “For what it’s worth, Pharaoh-boy... you’ve been running Egypt splendidly in the wake of your father. He would be proud of everything you have become.” 

That had sounded like the most genuine thing that Pegasus had said since they’d met. And while Atem wanted to be angry... while he felt like Pegasus shouldn’t be talking about his father, while Atem felt like this was being said just to placate him, a wash of calm moved over him. The next breath he took was actually refreshing for a change. He felt the pads of Pegasus’ fingers press just a bit more into his skin, not in a painful way though. Another gentle wave settled his once flared nerves and his shoulders dropped. 

Then just in another second it was all gone. Pegasus withdrew his hands and stood. “I think that’s fine for now.” He then clucked his tongue in severe admonishment. “Your insides are very twisted. It will take me a while to work through it all, but... here’s the good news! You’re still very salvageable.” He laughed at this, as if it were some big joke. “It’s a good thing Isis sent word for me when she did.” 

Atem squirmed in his spot, only half paying attention to what Pegasus was going on about. The absence of a feeling he hadn’t had since childhood left a gaping hole in him. As he’d progressed and he’d just become the embodiment of stress and tiredness, he’d missed the changeover. But when he was forced to face what he once was, it was hard to go back. This was what Pegasus promised? He brought his hands up to his face, water droplets clinging to his skin. 

Everything in him was screaming not to let Pegasus go. Call him back, talk to him even if he wasn’t going to do any more ‘work’. Make friends. Do whatever it took to make sure he’d continue on.   
But he would. That was what he was here for. And Atem... had too much pride to be able to falter so soon. Regardless of how wonderful it had felt. 

“You should really learn to speak more, Pharaoh-boy.” Pegasus broke the silence for the umpteenth time, but seemed none too irked, amused really, despite talking about the subject at least three times now. “We can work on that, too.” Yes, it was becoming quite clear Pegasus was teasing him.   
Teasing the Great Pharaoh of Egypt. Unbelievable. “So long for now, I’ll rejoin you in the evening.” Though Atem wasn’t looking up at him he could tell Pegasus was waving goodbye enthusiastically. Then he simply turned and left. 

Atem sunk down again in the now cool water, up to his nose. He breathed out, bubbles popping along the surface as he did. He still had a full day ahead of him. Strangely, now, it wasn’t as daunting as it usually was. At least, that was the way he felt as he submerged fully in the water. He stayed down in its depths for as long as he could, enjoying the weightless feeling, just sitting in the still quiet of his tub. When he needed to breathe he came back up and it was then that he decided he’d had enough. 

He pulled himself up and out, reaching for a towel to dry off. The calm that he’d found left him as easily as the next breath from his lungs. Everything came crashing back in and it was twice as hard as it had ever been to deal with. Reliving what he’d lost and then having it flee from him made life seem too hard to cope with. He wished Set was there. 

The mere idea of getting dressed seemed too daunting, let alone getting up on his throne and starting the day with his Court. Listening to his people. Deliberating. Judging. Too much. All too much. His chest started contracting painfully. It became hard to breathe.

How was he going to get through today... Gods help him...


End file.
